Danger in the Dark/Script
Event: Guardians at the Gates Passageway | Daytime * Constance: Oh, my poor, abused legs! I have been remiss to neglect my lower...body exercise as of late... * Yuri: Don't give up--we're almost back to Abyss! What a damn mess we've gotten ourselves into... * Hapi: We should give up. Just throw the chalice at the big one and be done with it. It doesn't seem like they're gonna ease off. If that doesn't work, I guess we're dead. * Constance: Ahaha! I think not! I shall never surrender! I shall not die until I have achieved my glorious aim! * Constance: For crying out loud... Those creepy toy things must love a good chase. They won't let up! * Yuri: Not to mention the enemies that look like phantoms. Further measures to protect the chalice, I'm sure. Maybe Hapi's right, and this won't stop so long as we have the artifact. * Ashe: We can't lead them back to Abyss, or the people there will be in danger! * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Let's fight them. *** Yuri: Agreed. But first, let's run a bit farther. I know a good place to keep the enemy at bay. ** Choice 2: There's nothing we can do. *** Yuri: Are you daft, or is this a test? We obviously need to lead our enemy somewhere that gives us the advantage and then face them head on! ** Choice 3: Let's give it back. *** Hapi: Good call. Are you OK with that, Yuri-bird? *** Yuri: Of course not Let's keep running just a bit longer. I know a good place to keep the enemy at bay. * Balthus: Oh yeah! The gates! They're so damn sturdy I nearly broke my priceless fist on one once. * Constance: You punched one? Like a brute?! Ugh! Why must you always behave in such an infantile manner? * Hapi: He probably thought that was the best way to test its sturdiness. He doesn't have bad intentions, he's just that dumb. * Yuri: Balthus. If you broke the mechanism, I'm sacrificing you to the creepy doll. Battle Beginning of map * Edelgard: The enemy’s caught up to us. If we try to go up against it, we’re finished. * Balthus: That thing’s worse than what we saw at the chasm. Looks strong enough to flatten me. Me, of all people! (The gate behind them closes) * Dimitri: Argh, the gate! Even I won’t be able to force it open. * Yuri: Heh heh. This is bad. There’s more where that came from too. C’mon, let’s go--now! * Constance: Oh my. I believe this to be a shortcut, but the way seems closed. * Hapi: Who wants to do us a favor and pull the lever? Though you might get left behind… After a unit passes the first checkpoint * Balthus: That passage over there is blocked too. I believe the controls for it are on the other side at the far end. After everyone passes the first checkpoint * Claude: It really closed, didn’t it? Good thing we made it through in time. * Yuri: Keep moving. That was just the first of these things. After a unit passes the second checkpoint * Bandit: You’ll not be getting away, ya hear? Fork it over! * Hilda: Ugh, more baddies? I’m already soaking in sweat. Read the room, lady! * Balthus: Holst will kill me if anything happens to you. Be careful, yeah? Bandit reinforcements appear * Bandit: Whoa! Just like the boss said. They came back! * Bandit: Did you find the treasure-majig? Treasure thingy? Whatever it’s called! Doesn’t matter. Hand it over. * Constance: These bandits are discussing treasure… How much can they have surmised? * Hapi: No idea. All I know is they’re here, so we’re gonna have to fight them. * Yuri: Shame… After everyone passes the second checkpoint * Edelgard: The gate closed. Hurry, everyone! No time to dawdle. End of map * Yuri: Heh. That takes care of that. And last but not least… (The gate closes behind them.) * Linhardt: Run through this gate, open that one, run through another one. Sheesh. That’s enough gates to last me a lifetime. I’m overdue for some shuteye… * Constance: All is well though! We’ve safely retrieved the Chalice of Beginnings. Event: The Mysterious Letter Passageway | Daytime * Yuri: Well, that was awful. I'm never going back down there, that's for damn sure. * Balthus: Ha! With things like that wandering around, you couldn't even if you wanted to. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: It was a valuable learning experience. *** Yuri: Aren't you optimistic. There were a few times I was sure we were done for. ** Choice 2: I was pretty sure we were going to die. *** Balthus: Not sure I believe you. You were pretty calm that whole time. * Constance: Has Aelfric yet returned? We must present the chalice to the church at once! (Two Abyss residents run up) * Resident: You! You're all safe! How could you sneak off at a time like this?! * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Did something happen? (continued below) ** Choice 2: We had some underground business to attend to. *** Rogue: Underground? But we are underground! Anyway, things are bad! Really bad! * Rogue: Some strangers from the outside have kidnapped Master Aelfric! * Constance: Aelfric? No! It cannot be true! * Rogue: It happened as soon as he returned from the monastery. Bandits were lying in wait. * Balthus: Dammit! How could this happen?! * Constance: This was clearly premeditated. I am certain it is connected to the bandits we fended off earlier. * Yuri: Have you alerted the church? * Rogue: Not yet. It all happened so suddenly... Do you think we should? Can we trust them? If we cause too much trouble, Abyss is doomed... * Yuri: Now isn't the time to worry about that! We're in no position to cover something like this up. The church has eyes and ears everywhere, so they may already know what's going on. Either way, go and tell them the news. Now. * Rogue: Sure thing! Understood! * Yuri: Also, if anyone was wounded, send them here. We'll patch them up with healing magic. Wait... Where's Hapi? And Linhardt? (Hapi and Linhardt enter) * Constance: Hapi! Wherever did you disappear to! Aelfric has been-- * Hapi: I know. Take a look at this. (Hapi shows them a letter) * Balthus: What's that? Looks like some kind of fancy letter. * Hapi: That's because it is. It was lying in the classroom. "We have abducted Cardinal Aelfric. We can guarantee his safety, for now. If you want to help him, meet us tomorrow evening in the ruins of the old chapel. Bring the chalice. Know that if you alert the knights, the cardinal's life will be forfeit." * Byleth: Could it be... * Balthus: No doubt about it. This letter must have been left by the people who abducted Aelfric. * Constance: Then our enemy really is after the chalice. All the while, they were waiting for us to locate it for them. No... No! Something about this does not ring true! * Hapi: None of it rings true, so which part in particular are you talking about? * Constance: How did the enemy know we were searching for the chalice to begin with? This can only mean that someone in Abyss is-- * Yuri: You smell a rat. Someone who notified the church of our plan. It's no good talking about theoretical rats right now. First we have to deal with the problem at hand. * Constance: Too true. For once you are speaking reasonably. Explore Edelgard We should pay close attention. * Edelgard: The identities of the cardinals are a closely guarded secret of the church. Yet Aelfric’s status was disclosed in that letter. Could this signal a power struggle within the church? Or perhaps that’s what they want us to believe. Either way, we should pay close attention. Dimitri What is their intent… * Dimitri: According to the legend that Aelfric shared with us, the chalice has the power to bring back the dead. Are his captors hoping to resurrect someone? Hmm. Or perhaps they simply intend to sell it for an exorbitant payoff… Claude They know we have the chalice… * Claude: So it turns out ol’ Aelfric is a cardinal, huh? Hard to imagine such an important figure getting abducted. And whoever took him somehow knows we have the chalice. I bet they know how to use the thing too. I doubt they just plan to decorate their mantle with it. Linhardt Is there enough data to back it up? * Linhardt: I was speaking with Hapi earlier, and it dawned on me that she may possess a unique Crest. Perhaps it’s linked to the Four Apostles. If so, then in the chasm… No. There isn’t enough to back that up. Hm? Oh, sorry, Professor. I need to think on this longer before sharing my theories. Ashe Who could do such a dishonorable thing? * Ashe: Aelfric’s been taken hostage… Who could do such a dishonorable thing? It doesn’t matter. Abyss needs him. We’ve got to form a rescue party. I just hope we’re not getting in over our heads. We don’t exactly know what we’re dealing with. Hilda Are we getting too involved? * Hilda: We were hoping the chalice would protect Abyss, but it’s the reason Aelfric got captured. That’s ironic. The people here really adore him. I’m sure they’d appreciate our help getting him back. Then again, are we getting too involved? Maybe we should leave before we make things any worse. Yuri It’s a small mercy… * Yuri: Things were dicey for a bit there. Gotta say I’m relieved that no harm befell anyone in Abyss. I’ve made sure that the elderly and children are hidden in their homes. They need to stay safe. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: What can I do to help? *** Yuri: Nothing for now. But I might call on you for a favor later. ** Choice 2: Smart move. *** Yuri: Comes naturally to me. When I say jump, my rogues jump. That’s why they call me boss. * Yuri: So that’s the deal. People are safe for now. But I can’t shake the feeling that something’s just...off. All we can do at this point is focus on the problem staring us in the face. Balthus I’m worried. * Balthus: You ask me, we can’t expect to just mosey on by, hand over the chalice, and make it out alive. Nothing sounds better than saving Aelfric and roughing up the jerks who took him. It’s just… Well, as the Relentless King of Grappling, I’ll be fine. But I’m worried about the others. Hapi I was abducted once. * Hapi: We’ve gotta get Elfie back. I was abducted once, when I was younger. My captor used me as a test subject in her twisted experiments. Maybe we can just give them the chalice and they’ll release him unharmed. Constance I’m sure of it… * Constance: Might I have a word? It concerns the blackguards who abducted Aelfric. I alluded to it before, but I sincerely believe there is a spy in Abyss. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I doubt that. *** Constance: I see… Well, I shall drop the matter if you think it best. ** Choice 2: I think you’re right. *** Constance: We’re in agreement, then? * Constance: Yuri is exceedingly devoted to his friends, but there are times that he can be a bit too trusting. Abysskeeper I’m a failure. * Abysskeeper: Hey, you. Listen up. I’ve got something to report. And it’s me. I...I’m a failure. A farce. An insult to the noble title of Abysskeeper. Master Aelfric’s done so much for me. I wanted to pay him back one day, but instead...I let this happen. I’ll never make this up to him. Ugh! I’m disgusted with myself! Don’t look at me--I’m a monster. Mysterious Woman I have seen nothing. * Mysterious Woman: I have seen nothing. I have been here in this place, where I always am. You cannot think it was me who did something. I am full of innocence! Elderly Man If the Archbishop hears what happened… * Elderly Man: Aelfric is a prominent figure in the church. If the Archbishop hears what happened, she might send the Knights of Seiros. That’d make things complicated. Folks down here don’t trust ‘em. Rogue Warrior Man You’ll lend a hand, won’t you, Professor? * Rogue: The Ashen Wolves are strong. I don’t think even they can do this on their own… You’ll lend them a hand, won’t you, Professor? Please, save Aelfric! Rogue Warrior Woman We’ve sent the children home. * Rogue: It’s gotten pretty dangerous around here, so we’ve sent all the children back to their homes. I hope Aelfric’s all right… Rogue Mercenary I’ve seen him before. * Rogue: The leader of the group that took Aelfric… I’ve seen him before. He wouldn’t hesitate to slaughter an entire town… if he stood to gain even a little by it. His laugh chills me to the bone… Rogue Barbarian There was nothing I could do. * Rogue: It all happened so fast. They forced their way in and took Aelfric. There was nothing I could do. We all wanted to fight, but Aelfric stopped us. He always thinks of others first...even if it means sacrificing himself. Event: Summons Abyssian Classroom | Daytime * Claude: We really lucked out there. Fewer injuries than I would have expected...and most were minor. * Dimitri: I suppose the only conclusion we can draw is that they really were after Aelfric all this time... * Edelgard: Perhaps they were instructed to avoid unnecessary casualties... * Hilda: Is that Aelfric guy really a cardinal? Are the secret cardinals really a thing? I thought that was a myth. * Linhardt: Hard to believe. Did you folks in the Ashen Wolves know that? * Balthus: Nah, that's news to me. The identity of the cardinals is top secret, even within the church. He never would have told us something like that. Oh, except maybe Yuri... * Yuri: He and I talk about a lot of things. But right now, I'd say we have more important topics to discuss than his title. Aelfric's been kidnapped. What are we going to do about it? * Constance: Even if it is in the name of rescuing him, we simply cannot hand over the chalice to those scoundrels! * Hapi: Let's just give them the thing and be done with it. (Alois and a few other knights enter) * Alois: Professor! I came as fast as I could when I heard the report. I had no idea you'd be here! * Yuri: Is this loud...uh, excitable knight a friend of yours? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: He's a friend of my father's. *** Alois: Precisely so! I'm Alois, right-hand man to the former captain of the Knights of Seiros, Jeralt! *** Constance: Oh my. That means our professor here is the child of a captain! ** Choice 2: He's a trusted friend. *** Alois: You humble me, Professor! I'm Alois. I serve the church as a knight of Seiros. ** Choice 3: I don't know this man. *** Alois: Professor! I love a good joke myself, but that one was rather cruel, don't you think? * Alois: Now, about Aelfric's kidnapping... Since he's an important member of the church, we must use any means necessary to find him. That said...most of the holy knights have been deployed to deal with the Western Church. * Balthus: Sure, but any knights are better than no knights, yeah? * Alois: I like your attitude, though I'm still embarrassed that we're not in full force... But hey, at least we're quite forceful! * Yuri: Ugh. Here, take this letter. We believe it was left by whoever kidnapped the cardinal. In it, the enemy clearly spells out their plan. They're after a chalice that was hidden beneath Abyss. * Alois: A chalice, hm? A chalice... Hmmm... Ah! Do you mean THE chalice?! But no, why would it be there? I've never heard anything about it being stowed away in Abyss. * Balthus: Then this is gonna come as a shock, pal. (Balthus holds of the Chalice of Beginnings.) * Alois: What in the goddess's name?! Is that really the chalice from the legends?! * Constance: The probability of that is unassailably high, yes. * Hapi: It was guarded by a bunch of giant, creepy toys. There was powerful magic protecting it and everything. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Please believe us. ** Choice 2: I saw it with my own eyes. * Alois: If you say so. Wow, that means the story about the chalice being bound was true. Well, what's done is done! Oh, but I guess it's not done just yet. I must report this to Lady Rhea at once!